


Birthday Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Shock Treatment (1981)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cosmo makes Nation breakfast for her birthday.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a bit of Birthday Surprise! Modern! Cosmo/Nation fanfiction since Patricia Quinn's birthday is coming up in May.

The sun beamed through the window. It shined through her closed eyes, causing it to blind her awake. She placed her hand over her eyes and groaned. Nation was once sleeping on the bed in which she shared with her beloved brother, Cosmo. She felt the sheets where she thought Cosmo would've been laying. It was cool at the touch, she looked over and... nothing. She leaned up and looked around the room, he wasn't in the bedroom. She slid out from under the covers and slung her legs off of the bed. She rubbed her eyes as she stood up and her white-laced night gown fell to her mid-thigh. Her curly red hair was a mess and her face had no trace of any make up. She plundered the house for her brother, finally finding him in the kitchen.

"When did you get up?" She yawned and jumped slightly.

"About an hour or so ago." He focused on the food he was fixing.

"What are you making?" By the time she'd finished that sentence he'd fixed the plate for her. The plate he was originally planning to give her in bed.

"Happy Birthday." He said, placing the plate down on the dining table and pulling her chair out from under the table. Motioning for her to sit down and she does so with a smile on her face.

"Cosmo, You really didn't have to do this for me." She couldn't stop smiling and food down at the food shyly. He sat in the seat across from her's.

"Nonsense, It's your birthday." He smiled at her. He crossed his arms, laying them on the table. He places his head on top of them, watching her through those odd glasses of his and smiled slightly.

"Besides, I love you." She was a bit taken back for a moment since she hadn't heard those words strung together in while.

"Okay, Who are you and what did you do to Cosmo?" She looked _pretty_ serious yet confused but he couldn't help but to laugh.

"I can't tell you I love you?" He questioned her.

"Well... It's just out of the ordinary." She mumbled while she ate her food.

"When is anything here _ordinary_?"

"You're right." She paused,"You're _absolutely_ right." She grinned at him, causing a smile to arise on his face as he spoke in a soft tone, "Happy Birthday Nation."


End file.
